marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyja (Earth-2199)
History Great enemies of the Fantastic Four, the Skrull Empire decided to embed one of its agents in the group and the plan was made to infiltrate the team through seduction. The plan's author, Power Skrull, selected Lyja to be a spy, making the team vulnerable. During the Secret Wars, Lyja took the form of Alicia Masters, a blind person interested in the Thing. The Skrull plan materialized when the Thing decided to end the War, interested in returning home. Lyja then seduced the Human Torch, and soon afterwards married him. Soon after, Lyja's real identity was revealed, as was the fact that the real Alicia Masters has been captured by the Skrulls. In the confrontation to rescue Alicia, Lyja appeared on the side of the Fantastic Four when she appeared at Empire State University, saving the life of the Human Torch by attacking Paibok. He fought against Devos and revived Lyja. Then, Human Torch, using his supernova power, destroyed the entire campus. Afterwards, Lyja joined the Fantastic Four. During the attack of Onslaught, Lyja fought alongside the Fantastic Four. She was very injured in this attack. She saw that she had always wanted to have a normal life, to just be a human and to be together with the Fantastic Four. During the Secret Invasion, Lyja's feelings for Johnny Storm were put to the test once she found herself torn suddenly between her "loyalty" to her race as a High Patrol Officer of the Skrull Empire and her love for the Human Torch. Confused and in doubt, Lyja ended up choosing the first option and becoming the enemy of her former lover. At the end of the Invasion, with the defeat of the Skrull Empire, Lyja was regretfully exiled in space, where she helped Star-Lord disrupt a Skrull infiltration of Knowhere, where he offered her a position as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Lyja accepted and is currently a team member. Powers and Abilities Powers Lyja is a "female version" of the Super-Skrull, and possesses the powers of all the female members of the Fantastic Four. This includes the superhuman force and near-invulnerable rocky skin of She-Thing, the invisibility and the force fields of the Invisible Woman, the control of the four cosmic elements of nature of Crystal, and the living hair of Medusa the Queen of the Inhumans. In addition, she possesses powers of absorbing and manipulating cosmic energy in the form of a flame identical to those of the late Nova, Herald of Galactus. All of these abilities are amplified to their maximum level. Her body was genetically modified to naturally manifest the exact same powers possessed by the Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) as well, and using the energies mimicked from the powerset of Nova, she can double these powers and the skills that come with them, and use them much more efficiently than their predecessors. Thus, she can, in this way, imitate the powers of: Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) *'Elementalist': Lyja can use the powers of Crystalia of the Inhumans, possessing the ability to mentally manipulate the four classic elements: fire, water, earth and air. She does so through a psionic interaction with substances at the atomic level. **'Electrogenesis': She is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. **'Electrokinesis': Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. **'Aerokinesis': She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various types. When mixing the air with the earth she can cause a dust storm, air with a water can cause a typhoon, and air with fire causes a firestorm. She is capable of creating wind with the intensity of a tornado, about 115 miles per hour. She demonstrated the ability to control the air within a 30-mile radius. ***'Flight': She can invoke wind currents strong enough to support her weight and others and rise to fly at high altitudes and speeds. **'Geokinesis': She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth, iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale. The extent of this power is unknown, though she has demonstrated the ability to move meteors that are four times larger than the Earth for a significant period of time. ***'Ferrokinesis': Her ability to control earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. **'Hydrokinesis': Further, she can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor, and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky," at least several thousand gallons. ***'Hydrogenesis': She can cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. ***'Cryokinesis': Her control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. ***'Cryogenesis': By slowing the movement of water molecules, she can instantly freeze water. This ability coupled with her power of hydrogenesis, allows her to spontaneously generate ice. **'Pyrokinesis': She possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. This fire burns only what she desires. ***'Pyrogenesis': By accelerating oxygen molecules, she is able to cause fire to spontaneously ignite. **'Atomic Manipulation': She possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls to various effects. **'Magnetokinesis': She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she can psionically control. **'Thermokinesis': Her control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. *'Elemental Awareness': Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or Inhuman would not, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample was not "native" to a particular area. She-Thing (Sharon Ventura) *'Altered Physiology': Lyja can take on a similar form as the She-Thing. In this way, her tissue is transformed into a soft, supple, rocky orange hide akin to stone. She has no visible outer ears, no hair, and has only four fingers on her hands. **'Superhuman Strength': Lyja, in her She-Thing form, has a dramatically increased level of strength. While in this form, she has enough strength to raise about 89 tons, making her almost as strong as the Thing. **'Superhuman Speed': Lyja, in her She-Thing form, while being considerably heavier, can still run and move faster than the best human athlete. Ultimately, her velocity in this form is equal to that in Sharon's original form. **'Superhuman Resistance': Lyja's muscle efficiency is dramatically increased in her She-Thing form, giving her greater physical stamina. Using the powers of the She-Thing, Lyja can exercise physically at full capacity for about twenty-four hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However she can use the her cosmic powers (see below) to extend this limit. **'Superhuman Durability': As a She-Thing, Lyja's rocky skin is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than in her normal form. Her ability to withstand impact forces is considerably higher and she can also withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to extremes of temperature and pressure, and even powerful explosions without being injured. Although much more durable in this form, it is still possible for her to be injured. Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards) *'Invisibility': Lyja possesses the mental ability to manipulate the cosmic energy in her surrounding environment for a variety of effects, including folding ambient light particles onto themselves and other objects, making her or other objects or people invisible. This power is so absolute that it transcends the physical, and allows her to make even her mind invisible and undetectable even to omega-level telepaths, unable to visualize her mind or her thoughts. Likewise, surveillance devices that "see" invisible things can not detect her or "see" her molecular signature, because she is capable of rendering even her atomic structure invisible. *'Psionic Force Fields': Lyja, through concentration, is able to project a psychic force field that she can manipulate in a number of ways limited only by her imagination, creating elaborate constructs that are strong enough to protect her and her allies from even a stellar explosion. Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) *'Trichokinesis': Using the powers of Medusa, Lyja can control the movement of her hair as if it were numerous fine appendages growing from her head. A psionic field permeates her mutagenically altered capillary cells, causing mutual attraction through the gaps between the strands. These relatively small forces work together to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any way imaginable. She can amplify its length through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it as fast as a fan. Her hair is harder than metal, heavier than titanium and stronger than steel, serving for both attack and defense. She can grab people or objects with it like a rope, entangle foes, or use it to lift objects that weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull and neck do not support the weight of an object she lifts: it is supported by the psionic force running through her hair.) Lyja can use these powers to perform delicate manipulations with her hair, such as threading the eye of a needle, or such complex coordinating acts as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she does not have nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations in all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. *'Highly Resistant Hair': Lyja can grow a long, dense wig in her head, whose yarns have greater tensile strength, elasticity and shear strength than an iron wire of the same thickness (diameter of a medium hair: 0.045 inches) as well as the psychokinetic ability to use her hair for a number of feats. Her hair can grow to the length of approximately 6 feet, while relaxed, it can stretch to almost double its normal length with only about 25% loss of total tensile strength. A strand of hair two feet long can withstand 6.4 pounds, a hair portion size list can withstand about 750 pounds and her entire head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds, or 1.6 tons. A portion of her hair should be used to anchor the rest with these larger weights, so that more than her scalp / skull is used as a scale. **'Stretching': Lyja can extend her hair thousands of feet away. So far, Lyja's use of Medusa's powers has not manifested in any psychokinetic way except the animation of her own hair. Whether she has the potential to control other fibrous substances besides her own hair has not yet been determined. If it is cut, her hair grows back extremely quickly. Nova (Frankie Raye) *'Cosmic Power': Lyja controls cosmic power comparable to that of the late Herald of Galactus, she has superhuman strength, endurance, durability, agility and reflexes. She can manipulate cosmic energy in the form of stellar fire and project any form of energy possessed by a star, including heat, light, gravity, radio waves, and charged particles. She also has the ability to project stellar fire flows over hundreds of miles, and mentally control what she calls projections (for example, maintaining a growth around a ring with a person or fixed object distance). She also has the ability to fly at speeds close to lightspeed through interstellar space and cross hyperspace, and also has almost total physical invulnerability, not requiring protection from the space-bending speed. Her entire body is formed of nuclear plasma that burns at the temperature of a star, and therefore she does not need to eat, drink, breathe or sleep, having the vital functions of its body fully supported and sustained by cosmic energy that it naturally absorbs and processes. She can further extend this temperature to the level of a stellar explosion by designing bursts of incandescent stellar plasma with the temperature of a star entering the nova phase. The focus of her cosmic powers is especially apparent on the head, she's like a plummet for cosmic flame-like energy. Combination of Power: Lyja can use any combination of her fantastic powers of the female members of the Fantastic Four with those of Nova, however, she can only use two powersets at a time. Skrullian Transmorphism: Lyja has the exact same level of transmorphic powers demonstrated by the Skrulls during Secret Invasion. She can metamorphose into a person or creature by perfectly duplicating all the traits of that being down to the molecular level, and doubling to the mental level in a way that neither an omega-level telepath, a supreme mystic, or a being with super-accurate senses could detect or differentiate her from the original. Mental Dominance: Once a day, Lyja can fully dominate the will and mind of any living being, and direct them to do whatever she wants, with the exception of forcing them to harm or kill themselves. Energy Blasts: Lyja is endowed with the ability to fire concussive blasts of energy from her fists that can cause damage, shoot away opponents, stunt enemies by disabling them, or emit energy waves so destructive that they are capable of vaporizing steel plates and disintegrating enemies if she so chooses. Flight: Lyja is able to psionically manipulate anti-gravitational particles to fly without needing to use any of her mimicked powersets. She can fly at escape velocities of the Earth being able to reach about 11.2 kilometers per second, the equivalent of 40,320 km / h, about 111 times faster than a Formula 1 car in straight line, or about 30 times faster than the speed of sound at 25 ° C. Skills Skrull Military Training: Lyja is an excellent melee combatant, having been extensively trained in the art of war by the Skrull military. She is also quite experienced due to her involvement in the Kree-Skrull War, and fighting alongside the Fantastic Four. Starfighter: Lyja is trained in the use of the advanced hyper-space propulsion craft of the Skrull War Navy, but she can effectively pilot any large or small spacecraft of any race. Combat with White Weapons: Lyja is trained in combat using white weapons that cut and perforate, like knives, swords, axes, and daggers, using tactics developed and improved by Skrull Army. Aiming: Lyja is trained in the use of Skrull-military energy armament, being able to handle beam weapons of different types with skill and master aim. Creative Use of Powers: Lyja the Super-Skrull is more creative in using her powers than the female members of the Fantastic Four or Nova (i.e. she is equipped to overcome them). Leadership: While in the Negative Zone, Lyja was able to gather an army of ex-prisoners from the Planetoid UX-73 Prison of the Annihilator and lead them against the Annihilation Wave. Superhuman Intelligence: Lyja can make use of the super intellect of Sharon Ventura. While Ventura was part of the Fantastic Four under the leadership of Ben Grimm, she proved to be very clever by solving many complicated situations with her intuition and cunning. It is likely that this increase in intelligence was a side effect of exposure to cosmic rays. She also had a photographic memory and an I.Q. of a genius of 140+. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:Green Eyes Category:Skrull Category:Energy Blasts Category:Skrull Empire Category:Rock Body Category:Super Durability Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field Generation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Prehensile Hair Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Seismokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Sixth Sense Category:Alternate Form Category:No Hair Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Photokinesis Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Bio Weapons Category:Elasticity Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Space Survival Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Energy Body Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Soldiers Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Marksmanship Category:Leaders Category:Super Smart Category:Photographic Memory Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters Category:Plasma Generation